Foxed Anodite
by foxyfanlove
Summary: what if Naruto was the son of Gwen and Kevin when tragedy strikes it's up to charm caster to be young Naruto's hero but what's with all the ninja. this will be yaoi so do not like do not read this story is rated M as there will be lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own naruto or ben 10 **

**Warning: violence, language, extreme civilian council bashing, yaoi don't like don't read, and god like naruto. There will be sasunaru, gaaranaru, nejinaru, shikanaru, and many others because I think that naruto is the ultimate uke **

Chapter 1 the rift

Gwen looked down at the child in her arms his sun kissed blond hair with tanned skin and cerulean blue eyes. She could feel his mana flowing around him even though he was a baby he had more power than her. As she watched him sleep she heard the door open expecting to see Kevin standing by the door looking at his son she turned only for her heart to fill with horror as she looked at the giant robots entering the room "_no they couldn't have found us not know"_ Gwen was pulled out of her thoughts as a blur ran past the creatures shoving them through the wall and out of the four story building.

"ben what's happening " Gwen said as she went to get up ready to fight before her cousin ben held her still looking into her eyes as he said the words she feared most.

"Gwen we don't have time the synthroid are here we have to get you and the baby out of here" ben says in his raspy XLR-8 voice. Looking down at the child in her arms she knew that she could not let them take him.

"But what do you want me to do I can't just leave you guy's" as if god was listening the door slammed open as charm caster opened the door

"WHAT are you guys doing the synthroids have started to reform themselves you have to get that child out of here" the two hero's looked back at her then to each other and nodded as ben ran to get the stuff they had gotten ready just in case none but the child made it while Gwen went to talk with the sorceress.

"charm caster I need you to take care of my child, I need you to take him away from here as far away as you can I have a spell that will send you to another dimension and if we do not call you back that means that we didn't make it please train him in both mine and Kevin's powers you are the only one who can help him through this we put together a bag with all that you two should need to get through any problem that comes your way. It will also explain any questions you may have" as Gwen finishes her request ben returned with the bag as charm caster stood there aw struck the girl she had tried again and again to hurt was asking her to take care of her child all she could do was nod as Gwen prepared the portal. She watched as the mana form the portal as the purple and pink color opened to reveal a lush forest. Turning back to charm caster Gwen toke one last look at her son kissing him on the head she handed him over to charm caster as he woke up and started crying out as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Good bye naruto be a good boy" Gwen called as ben handed the bag to charm caster she looked back once before walking through the portal. As it closed the door to the room slammed open as Kevin slammed into the wall were the portal had just been, turning to face the ones responsible for separating her family Gwen turned into her full anodite form and stared down the synthroids.

"Where is the child" the first one said as it scanned the room looking for the baby that had brought their attention to the earth before it looked back at the three heroes in front of it.

"You will never find him now leave or we will hurt you" Gwen said as she brought in mana ready for the incoming attack. The synthroid brought its hand up aiming at Kevin who was starting to get up after crashing through three walls and a door, before Gwen could move a light shot from its hand striking Kevin when she was able to see what happened Kevin was gone turning back to the synthroids Gwen put all of her hurt, anger, and sorrow in to her attack but they manage to get around it only losing an arm from each of them as she recovered Ben transformed into big chill and flew towards them going through them he would have frozen them solid but at the last minute the metal heated to an unimaginable level causing Ben to fall unconscious as he became human again. Gwen looked up just in time to see the same beam of light hit Ben before he too was nothing but a black smear on the wall her eyes widened as she looked to where her cousin spent his last moment then to were her husband had fallen thinking about all the good times they had shred together before she was ripped from her thoughts as metal restraints attached to her neck, wrists, ankles, and waist.

"we may not have the child but you will do just as well" said the synthroid in his automated voice as Gwen slipped into unconsciousness she thought about her baby happy that he would be able to grow up strong and happy.

**So there we have the first chapter sorry it's so short but I promise the next will be longer I just wanted to have the whole thing over with at the beginning and sorry to all the Ben 10 fans for killing him from the start but the story will start to have more of the Ben 10 villains in it later on so please review. **


	2. Chapter 2 a new world

**I do not own ben 10 or naruto and I will not be doing this every time I post a new chapter so enjoy **

Chapter 2 a new world

Stepping through the portal charm caster looked out into the forest they had landed in then looking down at the child in her arms she smiled at the big cerulean blue eyes that stared back at her. That moment of peace was interrupted as an earth shattering roar pierced the air; frantically looking around charm caster used the spell she had learned from Gwen to climb above the trees to get a better look at the area what she sees shocks her. A giant fox with blood red fur and nine long tails stands in the middle of the forest as it's tails swish through the air taking out trees and hills that are within their reach looking in front of the fox she sees what must be a village '_but it won't be there for long if the fox keeps heading that way'_ running as quickly as she can over to the village as she sees people rush past below her shaking her head to get the questions out of her head she focuses on getting to the village before smoke clouds her vision waiting for it to dissipate she hears a loud thump. Slowly the smoke disappeared causing her to stare in shock once again as this time it was a giant toad with rusty red skin and red markings going down the toad's body which was covered by what looked to be a blue coat but the weirdest thing was the man standing on top of the toads head had just appeared out of nowhere much like the toad it's self the man had sun kissed blond hair much like Naruto's which was odd since neither Kevin or Gwen where blonds the man looked much like an older naruto. As she got there she heard the man say something about a seal as she jumped down on to the toad the man turned to her his blue eyes in question.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" he asked as he got into a defensive position while bringing out a wired looking knife trying to intimidate her until his eyes look her over and he sees young naruto asleep in her arms. His eyes soften and he relaxes slightly before a massive roar breaks the silence draws the attention of the two powerful people looking back at the fox for a second before returning her gaze to the man.

"It does not matter how I got here, or who I am, what matters is that I am here to help what plan do you have for stopping this thing?" at the mention of a plan the man once again looked depressed before he looked to her in defeat.

"there was a plan you see this creature is known as the nine tailed fox or the Kyuubi they are just masses of energy with a conscious there is no way to kill it so we have been sealing it and its kind into jinchuuriki but the only ones able to hold the Kyuubi were the uzumaki clan but there all gone now " as he said this the man looked like he was about to cry '_he must have been close to them'_ gently putting her hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Let's get to work then I think I know how to take care of this fox all I need is for you to hold him down alright?" the man nods charm caster smiles before she slides down the side of the toad to get the spell ready it would take a lot of power but she could do it after that it would be up to naruto. Looking down at the child in her arms '_to have this kind of thing happen if only there was someone else who could take this burden_' as she got to the ground she watched as the toad jumped off to give her the time she needed to get the spell ready. Setting the child gently on the ground she opened her bag and brought out her staff and began to chant the spell s a pink almost purple light encased her and the child as she chanted she could hear the sounds of the battle before she finished shouting out to the man he nodded as him and the toad leapt away from the fox letting the dark pink wipes of energy wrap around the fox pulling him toward them. Sensing the danger the energy presented was struggling and trying to claw the ground in a futile attempt to escape then with a bright flash of light it was gone sealed with in the small child. Charm caster fell to the ground exhausted looking up she saw the man and twenty others headed her way as the approached the man kneelt down in front of her and Naruto.

"Thank you for doing that" he said before ordering the people around them to find wounded and others to get her and the child into the village.

(Time skip konoha's council room)

Charm caster sat in the council room with Naruto in her arms they had been checked over by a woman named Tsunade while they waited for the council to gather. As soon as they were all there the man spoke.

"I do believe we should know the name of our hero's if it weren't for you two I would be dead and someone else would have had to give up their child but before that I should tell you my name it is minato namikaze I am the fourth hokage and you are?" he leans forward as if to hear more with an interested look on his face.

"My name is hope but you can call me charmcasterthis little guy is naruto" she says looking down at the blond in her arms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both especially after what you have done to keep this village safe it must have been hard for you to preform that jutsu on your son …"

"Oh he's not my son his parents entrusted him to me while they went of trying to keep him safe" minato looks surprised at her before he shows only confusion.

"So who are his parents? Why were they in danger? And are you sure they will like hearing about what you have done to their son?"

"Well in order his parents are Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin; they were in danger because of who they are and no they won't like it, but they will treat him like normal again because of who they are. Now instead of asking random questions I will just tell you the full story from what I know that sound alright?" there were nods from everyone in the room. Every one listens as she tells them about her world, how she meet Gwen and Kevin, what she knew about anodites and the omnitrix but most importantly about Naruto's parents. When she was done most of the room had fainted at the thought of such powers while those still in their seats had their jaws on the table, minato was the first to regain his composer.

"So if I understand correctly you and Naruto are from another world and you are human but you can use magic or otherwise known as mana and are or were a hero in your world while Naruto's mother is an anodite as he too will be and those are beings of pure mana while his father is an osmosian who can absorb the power from others leaving them weak and Naruto will be able to use his powers as well?" he says trying to sum up all that he has heard while trying to gauge the potential power of the child in front of him.

"Yes that is the gist of it if you could provide housing for us until his mother reopens the portal?" charm caster says trying to hold some hope that her friends had managed to defeat the synthroids that had attacked them. She looked into minato's eyes and saw the sadness almost pity that they held.

"Of course we can I will have someone show you to the hotel where you can stay and should you need a more permanent arrangement I'm sure we can find you a nice place to stay" he says as one of the anbu lead charmcaster and Naruto out of the building and to the hotel. As they leave he can't help thinking about his wife and child that had been killed.

(Time skip the next day)

Charmcaster walked down the street with Naruto in her arms as she tock in the sights of the village with her anbu escort showing her around to the most note able places finishing their tour at the hokage monument she asked if she could speak to the hokage as soon as possible and within seconds she was standing in front of the door hearing a muffled come in. stepping into the room and seeing the hokage siting behind his desk wearing long white robes with red flames on the bottom with a red and white hat with the kanji for fire in the middle of the forehead as minato looked up with a smile on his face she felt her cheeks heat up just a bit.

"Hello Charmcaster it's good to see you and Naruto today so to what do I owe the visit?" minato tried to keep his voice steady but he could still see the small blush she was trying to keep down and smiled to himself.

"I was able to reach Gwen through meditation last night its worse than I thought Ben and Kevin didn't make it and Gwen. . . . While when the synthroids couldn't find Naruto they took her instead her message was cutting out because she was already on the planet before they had started the draining she told me that it was impossible to get out or off the planet once they have you there is no way out" looking down at the small child in her arms she remembered the last words Gwen said to her.

(Flash back)

After hearing of what happened after she left Charmcaster was near tears looking toward the white eyes of her friend as Gwen sat across from her in her full anodite form she too had told her friend about what had happened once she was through the portal and as she had thought Gwen was slightly upset but understood why Charmcaster had performed the spell now came the hard part closing her eyes Gwen thought about what she was going to say before opening her eyes to look at Charmcaster her friend once enemy.

"Charmcaster we both know what is going to happen when I get to the synthroids home planet and before that happens I want to tell you that we had already named you the godmother so please raise Naruto in that world and find yourself someone to love I know it has been hard for you to forget darkstar but I have a feeling that you could really settle down there" Charmcaster knew what she was doing trying to find peace before she was turned into an energy source for the synthroids so she nodded.

"I'll make him the best and treat him like my own and I'll try to let someone in but no promises alright?" she says with a small smile trying to lighten the mood before they depart never to see each other again.

"Alright" Gwen says with slight amusement in her voice and eyes before she looked Charmcaster in the eyes with light pink energy dripped from the corner of her eyes.

"Good Bye" as she flashes out in bright light leaving Charmcaster to wake up in the hotel room with tears in her eyes.

"Good bye my friend"

(Flash back end)

Minato could see the pain and sorrow in charmcaster's eyes before she looked back at him with a fire burning deep within them reminding him of Kushina as it was the same look she gave him when she was determine to do something.

"Before she left she asked me to raise Naruto here so I would like to take you up on your offer for that house" nodding his head Minato got out the paper work for the property he had set out in case this was the outcome. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't wanted the family to stay in the village. After getting the paper work for the house all cleared up he looked back to Charmcaster.

"And what do you plan to do for employment?" she looked at him then back down as if she were thinking about it.

"I could work at the academy there might not be many but there may be a few who can access magic of course they wouldn't be able to use it like Naruto can and some of the things I know will be clan secrets I can teach them the basics of how to access their magic and how to control it" minato thought for a second. The thought of having more people who could use magic was something not many would pass up.

"So when would you like to start at the academy?" he asked secretly hoping for as soon as possible

"I will start when Naruto starts school he will need training in both his parents powers, his powers where going to wake up early before we came here because he is so powerful but know that the fox is in him his anodite powers should star to mature at the age twelve but his osmosian powers may start between the ages of four and five" minato nodded as he handed her the documents for the house and surrounding grounds

"That's understandable I will look forward to having you in the academe and there will be a small amount of money sent to your house for monthly living expenses" as she exited the office with an anbu escorting her to the house. Minato turned to the window looking out over konoha thinking about what changes the future would bring with these two now in the village before he turned back to the paper work that looked to be mounting a counter attack against him as he sighed and did a hand sign that even the dreaded paper work could not handle before.

"**Shadow clone jutsu!" **as the smoke filled the room.

**AN: That was a really long chapter to write but maybe that's because I'm as lazy as a Nara so what do you think love it, hate it, don't care what ever anyway the hole Minato x Charmcaster is just something for the side (no offence if you're in to that) it's just so I have someone powerful and intimidating to use against the semes after Naruto cause I think that every good uke needs to have a strong and overly protective father to scare the crap out of the semes. So review but no haters please and happy mother's day ; ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**There has been a slight change to the end of the chapter since I couldn't find a way to make it work with chapter 4**

Chapter 3 a new look

(Time skip academe graduation day)

Naruto walked down the street towards the academe it was finally time to start his ninja career looking back at the torture his godmother had put him through he was defiantly ready for the graduation exam. Heading into the building he ran up the stairs and into the class room, the few students in the room looked at him for a second before turning back to their conversations, looking over the people in the room there was a lot of civilian kids and then there were the clan heirs seeing his best friend sasuke Uchiha sitting in their usual spot he heads over thinking about how they became friends. It had been a sunny afternoon when his godmother had to go to a meeting with the clan heads so he had gone out to the playground but when he got there he saw a group of kids that didn't like him for what reason he didn't know. They were about to start throwing stuff at him when some other boys decided to help him out together they scared the bullies away. Later when they were playing together their parents arrived at the park with his godmother that's when he found out that his saviors had been Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, and Chouji Akimichi. That was when they explained about him and his family surprisingly they were really excited to be friends and when his Osmosian powers came and he had accidentally killed the kumo ninja that was sent to kidnap Hinata he was thanked as it had saved the family.

Naruto was snapped from his thoughts as he sat down because of the thundering sound coming from the hall and Sasuke's hand on his arm pulling him over so there was an empty seat then him followed by sasuke and the window. Kiba turned to face them with a depressed look on his face as he covered his sensitive ears.

"Five" shikamaru knowing what was going on covered his ears as well.

"Four" Chouji stopped eating long enough to cover his ears

"Three" Sasuke seemed to turn up his brooding as he looked back out the window with his ears covered

"Two" naruto snapped his fingers as the boys were wearing extra strength ear muffs and ignoring their surprised looks

"One" not even a second later Sakura and Ino came rushing into the room getting stuck in the door way were they struggled for a bit calling out insults before they rushed up to Naruto and Sasuke's row looking at the one extra seat but before one of them could ask members of both boys fan clubs rushed in to stop them. While the girls liked sasuke because he was cool, mature, and powerful Naruto was kind, caring, and his abilities with mana were romantic that's why the girls referred to Sasuke as the dark knight and Naruto was the white knight, it also didn't hurt that both boys were around 5"6' with naruto being shorter by a few inches. Before another fight could break out between the girls Naruto stood up and looked at them the motion causing the girls to pause and look at the white knight

"Please girls there is no need to fight I am sure there is a peaceful solution" and with a snap of his fingers white roses appear out of thin air and float down to the girls as they take the flowers nod to him with blushes that could make a tomato jealous as they went to take a seat in the other rows. As Naruto sits down the guys are giving him grateful looks for avoiding the screams and shouts of the girls as well as other looks that the blond didn't catch. Not long after Iruka walks into the room with his assistant Mizuki looking over the rows he notices a familiar sight as sasuke, shikamaru, Kiba, shino, and the girls formed a box around naruto, he smiled amusingly as he began the final test.

"Alright we are we are going to start with a written test followed by weapon throwing and finish with the jutsu portion of the exam so let's begin" as Iruka was talking Mizuki was handing out the tests as soon as he was finished they were given the alright to start. It toke half an hour before they were ready to head out side for the weapons portion and finally the jutsu portion where they let the students show an extra jutsu or some form of mana manipulation as extra credit Sasuke did **fire style: fire ball jutsu**, Ino managed to levitate some pebbles with mana, others used their clan techniques, there was only two who could use mana well enough to do anything with it, when it came to Naruto's turn he managed to for a pair of kunai out of mana, at the end of the day Ino was named top kunoichi and Naruto was named rookie of the year. Naruto was sitting in the hokage's office as he had come there to talk to his godmother and god father, it had been weird for the first few weeks after the marriage but that was over and he felt that minato was a part of the family. Naruto was brought out of his memories as he heard a door in the hallway open moving from his place on the couch he looked around the wall to see that the door to the jutsu library was open slowly moving to see who had got in he was stopped as his god father was coming from that direction and by the look of it he had heard the noise as well waving his hand in a motion three anbu appeared out of the shadows and into the room after a few seconds they came back out dragging an unconscious Mizuki with them.

"Good job anbu I want you to take him to ibiki and tell him I want to know everything" the anbu nodded before they left in a swirl of leaves before he looked back at his godson and smiled

"Come on Naruto it's time" Naruto nodded as he walked after his godfather he knew what to night was he could feel it for a while now the energy building he could barely feel the supposed fox any more Charmcaster said it was because his anodite blood was taking the foxes power and transferring it into his own having this power would cause him to take the nine tailed fox's place as the king of the demons as it will affect his anodite form. The walk to the compound was a silent one and Naruto was happy for it this gave him time to think about what it would be like after this. When they reached the compound Charmcaster was already outside with pervy-sage as the perimeter glowed blue as the seals and spells that had been put up for this showed that they were ready.

"you sure you're ready for this Naruto" Charmcaster turned to her godson as he nodded she couldn't help but smile at his progress as she lead the other two back outside of the dome of seals were Tsunade waited so she could check him over when he was done. Looking over at them one last time he concentrated on the power he felt within him and focused on bringing as much of it out as possible as he began to lose the feeling in his arms and legs before there was a light so bright he closed his eyes just in case he went blind that was followed by a feeling of immense release, freedom, and power. Opening his eyes he looked toward his family as they stared back Charmcaster got the idea first and got a full body mirror so he could see what he looked like and he was shocked to see his body was Leith with some curve making it look a bit more female than male the color was black with a reddish purple tint to it, his hair was long reaching down to his back with the normal white color with light purple outline and his eyes a bright white and three glowing marks on his face where the whisker marks normally were the biggest change in his appearance was the pointed fox ears and the now twelve mana tails that flowed around him. Breaking from her shock Tsunade went to check him over looking for any injuries that might have been caused be his powers and when she was satisfied that he was perfectly healthy the others came over to talk with him.

"So how does it feel to finally be able to use your anodite powers to the fullest?" minato said as he came in for a closer look at his now glowing godson.

"Same as it did before but now I feel so free and the power I can almost feel the different lining things around me" looking down at his glowing hands and waved it around a bit getting an after image.

"While it will take some time before you are able to get your body back to the way it was before so you can train in that body and get used to your powers no off to bed you have team placements tomarrow" charmcaster says s she gives him the 'do as I say and don't argue' look so he nods to the others and heads for his room half walking and half floating as he thinks about his new powers.

**Yay another chapter finished now I will try to have a chapter out every week but if life gets in the way then please no hates. Also I have decided to have two semes for Naruto any others will be one sided and I know that I rushed through the whole graduation thing and the problem with Mizuki but I really hate him no offence to those out there who like him but I just want him out of the way for better villains **


End file.
